


Bed Rest

by sweetbutterbliss



Series: Domestic OTB [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bed Rest, Bed Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OTB, Oral Sex, Preeclampsia, Pregnancy complications, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't like the look on Talia's face. She was measuring his belly and chewing her lip.  She measured it three times before sitting back on her heels with a frown and dropping the measuring tape on the bed next to her. She finally looked up at John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [ Heather. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HTH31/pseuds/HTH31) Also check out her [ tumblr. ](http://theshorteststack.tumblr.com/) On her phone, cause she's a crazy person.
> 
> The concept of 'The Real Omega Housewives' on Bravo is all from [ Aoidos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoidos/pseuds/Aoidos) and she was gracious enough to let me use it.

John didn't like the look on Talia's face. She was measuring his belly and chewing her lip. She measured it three times before sitting back on her heels with a frown and dropping the measuring tape on the bed next to her. She finally looked up at John.

"Robin, sweetheart, I think you might need to see an actual doctor," she sounded regretful.

"I don't understand," John could feel his heart sinking and he ran a hand across the curve of his belly, tracing the dark line. They'd decided to do it holistic. Well really, Bane had _insisted._ Talia was a trained midwife and Bane didn't trust American doctors with his habibi. So the decision had been made for John.

"Do not worry, little bird. You're just bigger than you should be. I'd like them to do a sonogram so we can see what the little one is doing. It would not be so strange if he was just a bigger than average baby. He is Bane's, after all," Talia mused and smiled encouragingly at John. John wasn't stupid though, he could see the darker shade of worry in her eyes. He wished for Bane, or even Barsad, to be here, but they were both at work.

"I'll go set up an appointment," Talia smoothed his hair back and moved off the bed, leaving the room.

John closed his eyes and with all his might he attempted to summon Bane home. Bane could sense when John was upset or happy when they were together, but he didn't know if the soul bond extended to so far away. He tried anyway, mouthing _'please come home'_ over and over until his head hurt from all the mental pushing.

Talia entered the room and let him know that his appointment was tomorrow, making him drink some awful herbal drink that made him feel drowsy in the process.

"You mustn't worry. It isn't good for the _tifl._ "

John drifted in and out, his mind supplying him with all kinds of worries. He had a brief dream that the baby grew so big that it just burst out of his stomach. He was gratefully woken up from that one by the slamming of the door; strong arms lifted him up and Bane scooted into bed behind him.

"I am here, habibi. I came as soon as I heard."

"Talia called you?" John felt instantly better in the arms of his mate.

"No, little bird. I heard you. You called for me and I came," Bane kissed the top of John's head and held him tighter.

"Oh. I didn't know if that would work."

"It is rare, but not unheard of," Talia spoke up from the other side of the room.

John just nodded, finally relaxing and letting the medicine do its job.

"He is too big, brother. He shouldn't be this big. It may just be that your son is taking after you, but I'd like it to be checked out. Let us not worry until there's a reason."

John was jostled a little as Bane nodded; he was dozing again. Bane and Talia were murmuring in Arabic above him, normally this infuriated him and made him feel left out, but right now it was soothing and followed him into sleep.

***

"Twins..."

John's first reaction was relief. There was nothing wrong with their baby. Wait, _babies,_ as in...more than one.

"Twins?" He repeated.

"Yes, sir," The doctor pointed at the blue screen with his pen again, tracing the outline of two heads. "Absolutely sure. Congratulations. It looks like one boy and one girl."

"Thank you," John repeated weakly. He was gripping Bane's hand so hard he was surely leaving half moon marks in his mate's hand. 

"They look perfectly healthy. They're a bit on the small side but that's to be expected with twins. They have to share the space," The doctor was all smiles as he flipped open their chart.

John looked at Bane; he was positively beaming. John couldn't help but smile back. Bane wasn't very comfortable with being out and about. His huge size and scarred face, combined with his alpha status, tended to scare people. Although Bane never said anything, John knew that it hurt his mate to see peoples' stares and hear their whispers. It twisted his heart and made him want to rage and punch someone, omega or not. So seeing his normally shy mate beaming at this stranger without a hint of self consciousness made John giddy.

Still. Twins. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle one, _two_ sounded terrifying. Bane leaned over and traced the screen with one big finger, still smiling. Suddenly, John felt better; if Bane wasn't worried then why should John be? 

The doctor cleared his throat, peering at them over his glasses.

"There are a few issues. Like I said, the babies look fine. It's you we're worried about, Mom."

John only heard the _mom_ at first, and it send a shiver down his spine.

"What's the matter?" Bane demanded.

"His blood pressure is much too high."

"And what does that mean?"

John was pathetically grateful for Bane, he was still reeling from the twins part and couldn't manage questions about anything else. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

"It means that he's in danger of having seizures if we don't keep it down. Seizures would block the flow of oxygen to him and the babies; it's quite serious. What he has right now is called preeclampsia. We have to monitor it to make sure it doesn't become fully developed eclampsia."

"How do we fix it?"

"Well, it doesn't go away until he has the babies. What we need is bed rest and for daily monitoring of his blood pressure."

That caught John's attention. He clawed at Bane's arm with his free hand and his voice shook. "No, I don't want to stay in the hospital without you. Don't make me do that. "

"Habibi. We must do what is best for the children," Bane attempted to pry John's hand off his arm, but eventually gave up and just patted it.

"Well, from what I understand, you have a marvelous midwife? Talia is very competent, and I trust her to monitor you and report back. But, Mom, that means you have to promise me you'll stay in bed. You can't get up for anything but short trips to the bathroom. If your blood pressure rises we'll have to keep you here. Do you think you can handle that?"

John was so relieved he was allowed to go home that he ignored the condescension in the doctor's high pitched voice. It's not like he hadn't heard it before; as soon as people knew he was an omega they started treating him like a child or something fragile and stupid. 

"Of course he can handle it, Doctor. What makes you think he can't? My habibi is strong and wouldn't let anything happen to our children. Unless you are implying something else?" Bane spoke with a raised eyebrow, and the beta doctor visibly quaked. John was so pleased to be this scary man's mate; he always had his back and knew when it was appropriate to speak for him.  
They went home with a list of instructions from the doctor and Talia and, more importantly, an appointment a month from now for a c-section. A month of bed rest and then the twins arrival . John marveled at the idea of two orphans bringing twins into the world. He didn't know what kind of parents they'd be, but he knew that these two would be the most loved babies in the world. Quite possibly they might just be smothered in it. 

***

John could admit that he wasn't a very good patient. He hated doing nothing and even more than that, he hated feeling like a burden. Not that the others ever made him feel like a burden, in fact between the three of them, they seemed happy to keep him company. Bane and Barsad arranged their work schedule so one of them was always with him, and if that couldn't happen, Talia was there.

To his surprise, Talia was the least interfering of the mother hens. Barsad was actually the worst, constantly asking John if he was okay or needed anything, or sitting in the chair across the room, wringing his hands. John had been slightly uncomfortable around the man at first. After all, his closest interactions with the man had been a mere two or three sexual encounters, they still didn't talk much.

"I'm so bored," John moaned idly, clicking the remote and finding nothing to watch. He couldn't watch any more Bravo and those screaming Omegas.

"What can I do for you, little Robin?" Barsad asked from across the room. He never came closer unless he was bringing John something, it was actually driving John crazy watching as he raced back to his chair.

"Not so little anymore," He stared forlornly down at his stomach. He'd forgotten what his feet looked like a long time ago.

"But still radiant and beautiful," Barsad murmured and ducked his head shyly.

"Would you just come over here and sit with me?" John ignored the way his cheeks heated up at Barsad's accidental compliment.

"If that is what you wish," Barsad didn't move at first. When he slowly made his way to the bed, he sat on the edge as though ready to take flight any minute.

"You're the one acting like a bird, Barsad...relax, stay awhile," John scowled and yanked on Barsad's hand until he scooted back further and brought one leg up underneath him.

"Is that better, my big, round Robin?" Barsad smirked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey! No one said you could be mean to me," John huffed, cradling his stomach.

"You said you were not so little. I am only agreeing with you," Barsad was laughing now, and John couldn't help but smile in return.

"Fine. Let's just not talk about my size at all."

"What shall we talk about then? Your charming dimples or your tempting collarbones?"

"My collarbones? What's so tempting about those?" John brought up a hand to touch them, and Barsad's eyes darkened as he licked his lips.

"They're very delicate. I would like to bite them," He flashed his teeth in a wicked smile.

"Oh...um..." A shiver ran up John's spine, and he felt himself growing a little short of breath.

"But not right now, Robin. Shall I teach you how to play cards?" Barsad leaned over to the dresser and fished out a deck of cards.

John swallowed, part of him wanting to go back to talking about what Barsad wanted to do to him, but he decided that cards was probably a safer form of entertainment.

He nodded and Barsad grinned, dealing out the cards.

"Alright, let's start with general poker."

***

John ended up losing a whole lot of goldfish crackers to Barsad before he finally started to feel tired. He woke up with his face jammed into the side of the other man's hip, an arm slung across his legs. He looked up to see Barsad quietly reading, a pair of wire frame glasses resting on his nose.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, old man," John mumbled and felt the other man laugh. He didn't put his book down, but with his free hand, he ran his fingers through John's hair, rubbing at his scalp and the back of his neck. John groaned and dropped his head back down, tucking himself closer into Barsad's lower half.

"If I had known I was coming back to such comfort I would have returned earlier," Bane's voice rumbled from above him. Barsad's fingers froze, his body tensing up.

"Why'd you stop, you big jerk?" John complained, butting his head up against Barsad's hand.

Barsad and Bane both laughed, greeting each other. Barsad continued his ministrations and John allowed his eyes to close again.

"How is our little Robin?" Bane asked as he lowered himself onto the other side of the bed.

"He is not little, brother. We are not allowed to call him little...or big."

"Shuddup," John responded without moving. 

"Well, he _is_ beautiful, no one can deny that," Bane wrapped an arm around John's stomach, gently kissing the back of his neck. "I have missed you not little-not-big, Robin."

John felt himself blushing, and of course, his cock was filling. It was almost a Pavlovian response, lying in bed between these two, he just couldn't help himself. Barsad set his book and glasses down on the bedside table and shuffled down to face John.

"No. It can't be denied," He tilted Blake's head back and kissed a line down to the aforementioned collar bones, nipping gently at them. John gasped and shivered, his cock getting harder by the second.

"I can't do anything," John reminded them both as Barsad bit harder and he felt Bane pushing his own erection against John's ass. 

"Relax, habibi. We are going to be careful with you. I have spoken with Talia, she says an orgasm might do you good. Lower your blood pressure and help you to relax. "

"You spoke to Talia about this?" John hid his head in Barsad's shoulder and groaned. He would have to pretend not to know that next time he saw her.

"Yes, habibi. She says we cannot have "penetrative sex" and to go easy on you," Bane slid his hands down John's stomach and palmed his cock through his pajamas. John arched into it, forgetting his embarrassment at Bane discussing their sex life with Talia. He'd thought he'd have to wait an entire month to come, and it'd been making him decidedly crabby.

"Well, why are we still wearing clothes then?" John wiggled between them and hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of his pants, pushing them down as far as he could reach. Barsad laughed and pushed them down all the way, using his feet to get them untangled and shove them off the bed.

"Now your turn."

The two men stood up and began stripping. Bane was quick, his movements sharp and efficient. Barsad was a little slower, moving with a smooth grace. John wished so badly that he could reach his own cock, he wanted to grab it and pull as he watched two gorgeous men undress just for him. It was beyond frustrating to have to just sit there and stare, his hands gripped into the comforter. 

"Would you like to watch us, Robin?" Barsad asked with a sly look. He ran a hand down Bane's chest and paused to pinch a nipple.

John felt breathless, he couldn't force himself to form words as he squirmed, feeling his cock sticky against his belly. He nodded quickly, licking his lips.

Barsad stepped into Bane's space and they kissed, it was lewd and wet, very obviously putting on a show for John and his cock. Bane reached around and gripped Barsad's ass hard enough to bring him up on his toes, both gasping and moaning when their cocks brushed. Bane's strong hands were going to leave finger print bruises on Barsad's ass. Not pausing in their kiss, Bane began walking them backward to the bed. When Barsad's legs hit the edge he sat back, jostling John who moaned as his cock bounced against the underside of his belly. Barsad began crabwalking up onto the bed, Bane following him on hands and knees, his eyes dark and predatory.

John was equal parts desperately turned on and seething with jealousy. He almost called it off, not sure he could watch Bane fuck someone else while he just lay there. Bizarrely, he was also jealous of Bane touching Barsad without including him. He opened his mouth to speak just as Barsad sat up and pushed Bane away.

"We are neglecting our little bird, brother. Look how hard his cock is, and just from watching."

It was as though Barsad had read his mind somehow. He swung a leg over and settled down between John's legs. He dropped his head down and sucked one of John's balls into his mouth, rolling and sucking lightly. John couldn't see what he was doing, but that just made it even hotter. He watched as Bane stood and moved until he was behind Barsad on the bed. He smacked Barsad's ass lightly with one hand and, with the other, pulled up his hips so Barsad could carry on blowing John, but his ass was sticking in the air. Barsad moaned and shuddered, sucking harder on John's cock until John cried out, his eyes meeting Bane's who looked pleased with himself as he opened the lube cap, dribbling some on his fingers and down Barsad's ass.

***

Barsad moaned as he felt Bane's think fingers press into him, two at once. He licked messily at John's cock, sucking on the head and sinking down slowly. If he could grin around a mouthful of cock he would. Especially at John's muttered curses. He'd been happy for his brother when he'd found his mate, but he also couldn't help having been a little sad for himself, assuming he'd never know the warmth of Bane again. He had been happy to be Bane's business partner and friend, but this was so much better. He'd also been prepared to find this omega as simpering and impossible as most of them, yet John was sweet and shy, but somehow fiery and unlike any other omega he'd met. Not to mention very attractive. He'd pleasured himself more than once to the sounds of Bane and John mating in the next room. 

He was honored when Bane had invited him to come and watch them, with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Now he was here, with John's lovely cock in his mouth and Bane's fingers twisting in his ass. He moaned around his mouthful when Bane hit his prostate, pushing back against Bane's fingers, letting John's erection slide wetly out of his mouth. They both laughed at John's angry cursing.

"I am ready, brother, please take me," He glanced back at Bane who nodded and positioned a hand on his hip, leaving a smear of lube. Bane guided his cock in slowly at first until Barsad relaxed around him and then he shoved in with one long thrust, bottoming out. Barsad arched his back so Bane's cock could slide in just a bit further and was gratified at the man's low groan.

He turned back to John who had propped himself up on his elbows, his brown eyes wide, and his wet mouth hanging open. Barsad wished he could take him up and kiss it, but for now he'd have to make do with the omega's cock. Lowering his head again, he could smell John's wetness between his thighs. He used two fingers to rub just across John's entrance and lick up the wetness, the taste making him moan. He returned his attention to John's cock, setting a rhythm with his mouth in time Bane's thrusting. He could tell when John was about to come because he grabbed at Barsad's hands that were fisted into the mattress. Bane sped up, manhandling Barsad up a bit causing him to pull off John's cock with a slick pop. John let out a suprised yelp and came, shooting come across Barsad's face and throat. The hot wetness sent Barsad over the edge and he came with a shout, soaking the blankets. Bane growled at their display and pushed Barsad's shoulders down until he was lying across John's thigh. He began pounding brutally into Barsad without pause, and Barsad could only lie there and take it, Bane's huge hands pressed between his shoulder blades.

John wiggled around a bit and reached for Barsad's hands again. Barsad unclenched his grip from the blankets and held onto John's warm, sweaty palms, digging his nails in as Bane brushed against his prostate over and over.

Bane growled and went rigid as he came; Barsad could feel himself being filled, and felt content. Being rutted by Bane and having John with him, their fingers entwined, just felt right to him. Bane pulled out and pushed at Barsad's limp body until he was lying stretched out next to John. 

"I will be back," Bane assured them with a pat to each of their heads.

John curled up on his side against Barsad and smiled at him. He reached up and swiped some come off of Barsad's face, smearing it across his lips. Barsad opened his mouth and lazily licked at John's fingers. He turned over to face John and kissed him lightly, smearing the mess onto John's face deliberately.

John laughed and pushed weakly at him but didn't protest too much, returning the kiss with a lazy tongue. Bane laughed at them from the doorway and moved closer to wipe them down, gently holding their chins to clean their faces. He pressed light kisses to each of them and pulled the blankets up over them. 

Barsad snuggled closer to John, smiling as he draped an arm around him and pulled him flush with his body. They fell asleep that way, their foreheads touching and John's swollen stomach pressed close to Barsad's flat one.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr. ](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
